Secret Wedding
by Fukkacumi Princess
Summary: Huang Zitao. Gadis berusia 19 tahun, yang harus berpura-pura menjadi seorang ibu untuk gadis kecil bernama Sophia. Tidak tahu sampai kapan kepura-puraannya berakhir, atau harus terus berlanjut demi Sophia. /KRISTAO /HUNTAO /GS /DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

Gadis itu terburu-buru keluar dari sebuah _café_ tempatnya bekerja. Mengingat ia bekerja _shift_ pagi, jadi ia menyetujui bertemu dengan Fei, sahabat yang sudah dianggap seperti kakaknya sendiri yang bekerja sebagai guru di sekolah taman kanak-kanak. Fei-lah yang mencarikannya pekerjaan dan tempat tinggal semenjak satu tahun yang lalu.

Huang Zitao. Gadis berusia 19 tahun itu bekerja sebagai pelayan di _Venesia café_. Bukan hanya _café_ biasa, disana juga tersedia _cake_ , _chocolate_ dan juga _ice cream_. Hanya _café_ lah yang bisa menerima Zitao, mengingat ia lulusan _senior high school,_ ia tidak bisa melanjutkan pendidikan kejenjang selanjutnya. Dan sepertinya tidak akan pernah bisa mengingat gajinya hanya bisa dipakai untuk makan sehari-hari dan menyewa _flat_ kecil yang tak jauh dari tempatnya bekerja. Namun ia tidak pernah mengeluh. Zitao gadis yang kuat.

Zitao sendiri adalah gadis mandiri yang hidup sebatang kara di kota Beijing. Ayah dan ibunya sudah meninggal dunia saat ia berumur tujuh tahun karena kecelakaan beruntun. Pada saat itu, Zitao kecil pun diasuh oleh paman dan bibinya yang juga tinggal di Beijing. Namun satu tahun yang lalu, setelah kelulusannya di _senior high school_ , Zitao memutuskan pergi dari rumah paman dan bibinya dengan alasan tidak ingin merepotkan mereka lagi. Zitao ingin mandiri dengan mempunyai gaji sendiri. Selama tinggal dirumah paman dan bibi yang juga dengan ekonomi paspasan, Zitao merasa merepotkan mereka dengan menanggung biaya hidup dan sekolahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **SECRET WEDDING**

.

.

.

.

.

Zitao turun dari bus dan berlari kecil menuju taman kanak-kanak dimana Fei berada disana. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat pandangannya tertuju pada seorang gadis kecil yang berdiri dibawah pohon dekat dengan pintu pagar sekolah tersebut. Zitao berpikir bahwa gadis kecil itu pasti sedang menunggu jemputannya. Namun, karena tidak tega meihat gadis kecil itu sendirian, maka Zitao mencoba menghampirinya.

"Hai gadis cantik. Sedang apa disini?" Itu pertanyaan bodoh, tentu gadis kecil itu sedang menunggu jemputannya. Zitao sedikit menunduk menyamakan tinggi dengan gadis itu. Gadis kecil itupun perlahan mengangkat wajahnya melihat sosok yang baru saja menyapanya. Matanya mengerjap lucu sambil memperhatikan wajah Zitao dengan seksama.

Zitao berpikir pasti anak kecil itu heran melihat dirinya yang tiba-tiba menyapa. Namun ia tidak patah semangat. Ia baru ingat jika didalam tasnya ada coklat yang ia bawa dari _café_. Zitao mengambil coklat tersebut dan memberikan kepada gadis kecil dihadapannya.

"Ini untukmu. Ambillah." Zitao memberikan coklat tersebut sambil tersenyum lebar pada gadis kecil itu. Namun lagi-lagi gadis kecil tersebut hanya melihat coklat ditangan Zitao lambat-lambat dan berakhir kembali memandang wajah Zitao dengan heran.

"Hei, tenanglah. Aku bukan orang jahat yang akan meracunimu. Coklat ini kubawakan dari _café_ tempatku bekerja." Zitao yakin pasti gadis kecil dihadapannya kini memikirkan jika ia adalah gadis aneh yang akan meracuninya.

"Kamu _mommy_ ku 'kan?" akhirnya gadis ini bersuara, tapi…

"Hah?" Zitao mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Iya. Kamu _mommy_ ku 'kan? Kata _daddy_ suatu saat _mommy_ akan menjemputku ke sekolah dan dan memberiku coklat. _Daddy_ juga bilang jika _mommy_ berwajah cantik dan berambut panjang." Tiba-tiba saja Zitao sadar jika gadis kecil ini adalah gadis yang sangat ceria. Berbeda dengan sifat yang ia tunjukkan sebelumnya.

Belum sempat Zitao mencerna apa maksud gadis ini, tiba-tiba saja sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam metalik menghampiri mereka.

"Ayo. Kita harus kekantor _daddy. Daddy_ harus tau jika _mommy_ telah menjemputku."

Zitao masih mengernyit bingung saat gadis kecil itu sudah menyeret tangannya masuk kedalam mobil.

"Mr. Han, ayo kita kekantor _daddy_ dulu." Gadis ini berseru semangat sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kearah jalanan.

"Tapi nona muda, Tuan pasti sedang sibuk. Kita tunggu Tuan dirumah saja ya." Mr. Han mencoba membujuk nona mudanya agar tidak menyusul kekantor Tuan besarnya.

"Tidak tidak tidak. Kita harus memberi tahu _daddy_ jika _mommy_ sudah pulang."

Mr. Han menoleh kebelakang dan baru sadar jika ada seorang gadis remaja yang tidak ia ketahui duduk bersama nona mudanya. Namun ia tidak menolak kembali perkataan nona mudanya itu.

Zitao sendiri tidak tau harus bersikap seperti apa, ia masih sangat bingung sekarang. Ia melihat tangannya digenggam erat oleh gadis kecil disampingnya kini, seolah takut jika Zitao akan kemana-mana.

Tanpa terasa mereka sampai disebuah perusahaan raksasa. Zitao tahu, jika perusahaan didepannya kini adalah perusahaan saham terbesar dan mencakup lain-lain hal. Kini gadis kecil yang bahkan belum Zitao ketahui namanya itu sedang menarik tangannya dan berlari kedalam perusahaan tersebut. Zitao hanya menurut saja saat tangannya ditarik kemana-mana. Bahkan beberapa orang yang melihatnya mengernyit heran seolah ingin berkata jika ia tak pantas berada didalam dimana orang-orang berpakaian rapi dan elegan berbeda terbalik dengan keadaannya.

Zitao sendiri menutup mukanya dengan sebelah tangan yang tidak digenggam oleh gadis tersebut karena malu, tadi dia sempat bertabrakan bahu dengan beberapa orang. Lama setelahnya, kini mereka berdua berdiri didepan pintu kayu besar yang bertuliskan "MANAGER ROOM".

Tanpa basa basi gadis kecil itu membuka pintu tersebut, bahkan setelah resepsionis melarangnya masuk. Pintu itupun terbuka dan menampakkan ruangan besar nan mewah didalamnya. Ruangan itu terkesan sangat laki-laki dan misterius.

"Sophia? Mengapa kesini?"

 _Ooh, jadi nama gadis kecil ini Sophia._ Batin Zitao.

Namun perhatian Zitao teralihkan pada seseorang yang berdiri dari balik meja besarnya. Seorang lelaki berdiri tegap dengan jas abu-abunya yang membuat kesan lebih dewasa kepadanya.

" _Daddy_. Ini _mommy dad_ , akhirnya _mommy_ menemui Sophia. Lihat, _mommy_ juga memberi coklat untuk Sophia." Jelasnya dengan mata berbinar-binar. Ia bahkan memperlihatkan coklat pemberian Zitao yang masih digenggamannya. Zitao semakin berdebar. Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi kepadanya.

"Apa?" Matanya menangkap sosok seorang gadis yang belum pernah dilihat sebelumnya berdiri dibelakang gadis kecilnya.

Zitao sendiri bahkan tidak tau lagi harus bagaimana. Ia begitu berdebar sampai tangannya gemetar. "Adik kecil, maafkan aku. Tapi aku bukan _mommy_ -mu. Aku-"

"Hiks…" Belum sempat Zitao menyelesaikan perkataannya, gadis dihadapannya kini menangis keras hingga badannya terguncang.

"Astaga Sophia!" Tak lama setelah Sophia menangis tiba-tiba saja gadis mungil itu pingsan hingga Zitao menangkap Sophia kepelukannya dan setelah itu bibantu oleh laki-laki tersebut.

"Maafkan anakku nona. Tapi sebelumnya aku akan membawa Shopia ke rumah sakit."

.

.

.

Sophia sadar dari pingsannya. Zitao tahu itu, karena ia mendengar suara laki-laki yang mengaku sebagai ayah Sophia berseru nama anaknya. Saat ini memang Zitao lebih memilih menunggu diluar ruangan.

Syukurlah. Batin Zitao. Ia merasa bersalah telah membuat gadis kecil itu menangis bahkan hingga pingsan segala.

"Sophia.."

" _Daddy_."

" _Are you okay?_ "

Pertanyaan itu hanya dibalas anggukan lemah dari gadis mungil yang tengah berbaring tersebut. Namun, ia sadar akan satu hal. Ia tidak melihat _mommy_ -nya.

" _Dad_ , dimana _mommy_ Sophia?" Gadis itu terlihat akan menangis lagi. Matanya berkaca-kaca hendak meneteskan air mata.

" _Mommy_ disini sayang."

Suara pelan nan lembut itu mengalihkan perhatian ayah dan anak itu kepadanya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Zitao sehingga memberanikan diri mengaku sebagai ibu Sophia.

" _Mom_.." tangan mungil itu terulur dan disambut hangat oleh Zitao. Lalu Sophia berhambur kepelukannya. Sementara laki-laki yang belum diketahui namanya oleh Zitao memandang mereka dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Seperti sedih dan juga haru.

" _Mommy_ disini? Menunggu Sophia ya?" Sophia melepaskan pelukannya dan berganti menggenggam erat tangan Zitao. Seolah melarangnya kemana-mana.

"Iya sayang." Zitao membalas membelai rambut panjang Sophia.

"Emm, begini nona. Aku tidak tau harus mulai dari mana. Tapi, ada baiknya aku akan memperkenalkan diriku terlebih dahulu." Zitao memandang wajah laki-laki itu dan beranjak berdiri didepannya. Zitao baru menyadari jika lelaki ini sangat tinggi hingga ia harus mendongak melihat wajah itu.

"Aku Wu Yifan." Lelaki itu mengulur tangannya pada Zitao.

"A-aku Zitao, Huang Zitao." Ucapnya patah-patah. Sedangkan Sophia menatap mereka berdua sambil tersenyum lebar.

 _Akhirnya mommy dan daddy bertemu lagi._ Batinnya.

" _Daddy_ , bolehkah _mommy_ pulang bersama kita?"

"Apa?" Sontak Yifan dan Zitao berseru kompak. Ini tidak mungkin. Hati Zitao semakin merutuki.

"Bolehkaaah?" Lihatlah anak itu. Zitao ingin sekali mencubit kedua pipinya karena gemas.

Yifan melirik Zitao seolah meminta jawaban. Seakan sadar Zitao langsung memutar otak mencari alasan. "Maafkan _mommy_ Sophia, _mommy_ ingin sekali pulang bersama kalian, tapi tidak kali ini. Tidak apa-apa bukan?"

"Mengapa begitu?" Wajah gadis mungil itu kembali terlihat murung.

" _Mommy_ sibuk. Ya. Sibuk, emm.. tapi _mommy_ janji besok mommy akan menjenguk Sophia lagi." Zitao mencoba menghibur gadis kecil yang terbaring lemah kini.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya _mommy_ janji." Sebenarnya Zitao tidak tega, tetapi harus bagaimana lagi, besok ia besok pagi-pagi sekali ia harus berangkat bekerja.

Kali ini Sophia tidak meminta lagi, ia juga berpikir jika _mommy_ -nya juga sibuk seperti _daddy_ -nya. Tapi tetap saja Sophia merasa sedih selalu ditinggal sendiri, walaupun ia selalu ditemani pelayan-pelayan di rumahnya. Tetapi tetap berbeda rasanya saat ditemani oleh seorang ibu.

Namun kegiatan mereka kembali teralihkan kepada Dokter yang baru saja memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"Aah, maafkan aku. Aku hanya ingin mengecek Sophia."

"Silahkan Junmian."

Dokter Jin Junmian adalah Dokter pribadi Sophia. Sejak kecil Dokter Junmian lah yang menangani kondisi Sophia.

"Mengapa Sophia bisa sampai menangis Yifan? Aku sudah bilang jika kau harus menjaganya dan jangan sampai membuatnya menangis. Ingatlah Yifan, Sophia tidak boleh kelelahan dan _stress_."

Zitao yang mendengar perkataan Dokter Junmian pun menghampiri mereka. "Maaf Dokter, tapi apa maksud anda jika Shopia jangan menangis?"

"Begini nona. Aku akan menjelaskan padamu tentang apa yang kau alami hari ini." Yifan mencoba menjelaskan pada gadis yang terlihat sangat bingung sekarang. Bagaimanapun Yifan tidak enak hati pada Zitao karena kejadian hari ini.

"Sophia memiliki jantung yang lemah. Kondisi tersebut diketahui saat Sophia berumur satu tahun." Yifan menjelaskan dengan raut wajah yang bisa Zitao nilai. Yaitu kesedihan dan rasa takut. "Mengenai _mommy_ Sophia. Ia sudah meninggal karena melahirkan Sophia."

Astaga. Zitao hanya bisa ternganga mendengarnya. Zitao tahu betul bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang tua. Ia sendiri bahkan ditinggal oleh kedua orang tuanya. Meski waktu itu ia baru berusia tujuh tahun. Sedangkan Sophia, astaga. Gadis kecil itu bahkan tidak sempat melihat wajah dan tidak pernah menerima ASI dari ibunya. Seakan belum cukup kehilangan ibunya, Sophia juga harus menderita penyakit diusia yang masih bayi.

"Sophia juga sering menanyakan kemana _mommy_ -nya, aku tidak tahu harus seperti apa. Jadi, yaa.. aku hanya bilang jika _mommy_ -nya pergi dan suatu saat nanti akan menemuinya dan memberikannya banyak coklat. Jadi saat ia bertemu denganmu, dia mengira kau adalah _mommy_ -nya."

Entah mengapa, mendengar cerita tentang Sophia begitu berefek kepadanya. Hati Zitao seakan terasa seperti disayat dan hancur.

Dokter Junmian sendiri seakan mengerti kearah mana pembicaraan mereka. Ia mengerti mengapa gadis belia ini ada diantara Yifan dan Sophia.

"Sepertinya aku mengerti sekarang. Dan kuharap kau dapat membantu kami nona. Kalau begitu, aku permisi." Dokter Junmian berkata seolah Zitao adalah target mereka.

Zitao larut dalam pemikirannya terhadap Sophia. Bagaimana ini? Ia harus berpura-pura menjadi ibu Sophia demi keselamatan gadis mungil itu? Astaga. Yang benar saja. Umurnya masih 19 tahun.

"Nona? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Maafkan aku Tuan Yifan. Tapi aku harus pulang." Zitao mendadak pusing, perutnya mual.

"Kau terlihat pucat. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Tidak tidak. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Aku permisi. Besok aku akan kembali kesini." Setelah berucap Zitao langsung berlari. Ia terlalu pusing untuk memikirkan semua ini.

Tiba-tiba dering ponselnya berbunyi. Zitao mengernyit melihat nama yang tertera dilayar ponselnya. Astaga bahkan ia mengabaikan pesan dari kekasihnya seharian. Ini benar-benar membuatnya gila.

"Sehun?"

" _Zitao. Apa aku mengganggumu?"_

"Tidak. Astaga. Maafkan aku Sehun, aku benar-benar lupa mengecek ponsel seharian." Dilihatnya jam tangan usang dipergelangan tangan kirinya. Jam 9 malam. Ini keterlaluan. Pasti Sehun mengkhawatirkannya.

" _Tidak apa-apa sayang. Aku tahu kau pasti sibuk. Istirahatlah, kau harus bisa menjaga kesehatanmu untukku."_

Entah mengapa. Suara Sehun selalu bisa membuat hatinya hangat dan nyaman. Ia tersenyum. Sehun-nya memang sangat perhatian. Memang mereka berhubungan jarak jauh. Sehun sendiri sedang melanjutkan pendidikan di salah satu Universitas ternama didunia. Harvard University.

"Baiklah. Kau juga Sehun-ah. Kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu untukku." Zitao berujar lirih, ia merindukan Sehun disisinya.

" _Pasti sayang. Aku mencintaimu."_

"Aku juga."

 _ **Kamu dapat melihat bahwa aku tidak pernah berhenti mencintaimu, walaupun aku tidak bisa melihatmu.**_

.

.

.

Zitao masuk kedalam _flat_ mungilnya. Ternyata hari ini ia tak bisa bertemu dengan Fei. Ia sudah meminta maaf, tapi tetap saja ia merasa tak enak pada Fei. Fei sedang butuh bantuannya.

"HAH! Apa yang terjadi padaku?"

Tiba-tiba saja kejadian tadi siang terlintas pada pikirannya. Sophia. Bagaimana ini? Ia juga teringat perkataan Dokter Junmian. _"_ _Dan kuharap kau dapat membantu kami nona."._

Apa maksudnya itu? Ia harus terus berpura-pura menjadi _mommy_ Sophia? Tapi sampai kapan? Bagaimana dengannya? Dengan Sehun?

Ah, Zitao semakin uring-uringan sekarang.

.

.

.

Wu Yifan. Nama itu bahkan hampir selalu tertera di dalam majalah bisnis. Ia dikenal sebagai pemimpin handal yang pandai bernegosiasi dan manipulasi. Pantas, perusahaannya maju pesat.

Lelaki berusia 31 tahun itu sukses diusia terbilang sangat muda. Diusia ke 25 tahun ia menikah dengan kekasih yang telah dipacarinya selama delapan tahun. Wang Likun. Wanita yang selalu mampu membuatnya terpesona. Tidak pernah Yifan melirik wanita lain selain Likun. Satu tahun setelah pernikahan mereka, Yifan dikaruniai seorang putri yang begitu cantik. Yifan tak tau harus seperti apa saat itu. Ia merasa bahagia karena putri kecilnya, tapi juga sedih saat Likun harus terengut nyawanya saat melahirkan. Sebelumnya Likun sudah divonis jika rahimnya lemah. Ia tidak dianjurkan mengandung. Namun Likun tetap berkutat pada keinginannya. Ia ingin mengandung anak dari laki-laki yang begitu ia cintai.

Seakan belum cukup kesedihan saat istrinya meninggal. Buah hati mereka juga harus tersiksa karena penyakit yang cukup berbahaya. Wu Sophia. Gadis kecilnya-nya mengalami lemah jantung. Dokter menganjurkan kepada Sophia untuk tidak _stress_ dan kelelahan. Maka dari itu Yifan harus berhati-hati dalam menjaga Sophia.

Pikiran Yifan teralihkan pada Zitao. Apakah ia harus memasukkan Zitao dalam kehidupan mereka? Apa ia harus melakukannya demi Sophia?

Astaga. Ini begitu sulit. Lebih sulit daripada saat ia memanipulasi rekan bisnis-nya sekalipun. Tapi, baiklah ia harus mencoba menjelaskan keadaan yang sebenarnya kepada Sophia. Ia tidak bisa membawa Zitao kedalam masalahnya. Gadis itu masih belia, dan tidak harus menanggung masalahnya.

.

.

.

 _ **Entah mengapa, rasa yang dulu pernah hilang kini aku rasakan telah kembali. Tidak. Rasa itu tidak pernah hilang. Aku hanya mencoba menguburnya dalam-dalam. Hingga kau datang dan membawanya kembali.**_

 _ **Kau merusak duniaku.**_

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **CONTINUE**_

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Kembali dan aku bawa ff baru lagi. Semoga berkesan and stop be siders. Tolong hargai.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Sudah hampir setengah jam gadis itu mondar mandir di dalam kamar mungilnya, sambil menggigit jari karna frustasi. Dikepalanya hanya berisi nama Sophia. Ia sudah berjanji akan kembali ke rumah sakit, tapi sedikit gugup jika harus mengaku sebagai ibunya.

Ponsel pintar gadis itu berbunyi. Ia segera meraih benda itu dan menempelkan pada telinga kanannya.

"Sehun!"

" _Hei. Kenapa bersemangat sekali. hm?"_

"Ah maafkan aku Sehun. Aku merindukanmu." Ucapnya lirih.

" _Aku lebih merindukanmu sayang."_

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kembalilah."

" _Hei. Yang benar saja? Tapi aku janji. Jika liburan nanti aku akan menemui-mu."_

"Ya. Aku akan menunggumu Sehun."

" _Bagus. Kau harus menungguku. Jaga kesehatanmu untukku sayang."_

"Kau juga Sehun."

Astaga. Ia benar-benar merindukan Sehun-nya. Ingin rasanya waktu itu Zitao melarang Sehun pergi. Apa salahnya jika Sehun melanjutkan belajar di Universitas di Beijing? Agar ia dan Sehun bisa terus bertemu.

Jawabannya adalah, karena ayah Sehun yang menginginkan anak satu-satunya melanjutkan di Universitas yang sama dengannya. Apa boleh buat? Sehun juga tidak bisa menolak. Karna dia satu-satunya pewaris didalam keluarganya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **SECRET WEDDING**

.

.

.

.

.

Ini hari kedua simungil Sophia dirawat dirumah sakit. Padahal ia sudah menunjukkan wajah sehat segarnya pada _daddy_ -nya dan juga Dokter Jumnian, tapi apa daya kedua orang itu tidak membolehkannya pulang. Alhasil ia tidak boleh pergi ke sekolah dan harus beristirahat dikamar rumah sakit.

Menyebalkan. Pikirnya.

Ia juga tidak ditemani oleh _daddy_ karena sibuk bekerja. Jadi Sophia hanya ditemani oleh salah satu maid di rumahnya.

"Bibi Ling. Kapan _mommy_ datang?"

Sang Bibi tidak terkejut lagi. Seisi mansion Tuan Wu sudah mengetahui perihal _mommy_ yang dimaksud Nona muda mereka.

"Bibi tidak tau Nona. Yang pasti, jika Nona mau makan _mommy_ pasti akan kesini."

"Tidak Sophia tidak mau makan jika tidak disuapai _mommy_." Balasnya sedih. Jangan lupakan matanya yang berkaca-kaca membuat Bibi Ling tidak tega.

"Nona Sophia harus makan jika ingin sembuh. Bukankah Nona ingin pulang dan pergi ke sekolah?"

"Iya. Tapi Sophia ingin _mommy_ yang menyuapi. Apa _mommy_ pergi lagi? Meninggalkan Sophia dan _daddy_ lagi? Hiks.."

Astaga. Bibi Ling ikut sedih melihat Nona mudanya menangis. Kasihan sekali. Pikirnya.

"Hei mengapa menangis? Bibi yakin _mommy_ Nona Sophia akan kesini sebentar lagi." Ucap Bibi Ling menenangkan Sophia.

Suara pintu terbuka mengalihkan pandangan keduanya pada seseorang yang memasuki kamar inap Sophia.

" _MOMMY_?!" Sophia berteriak tak menyangka apa yang dikatakan Bibi Ling menjadi kenyataan. _Mommy_ cantiknya datang.

"Ya." Zitao menjawab lirih dan berdiri mematung didepan pintu. Ia tersenyum kikuk pada Sophia dan Bibi Ling.

"Ayo kesini _mom_.." panggil Sophia semangat.

Zitao berjalan kearah Sophia. Ia benar-benar malu dipanggil begitu oleh Sophia. Uluran tangan Zitao disambut hangat oleh Sophia, lalu memeluk gadis mungil itu.

" _Mom_ , jangan tinggalin Sophia lagi." Lirih gadis itu. Begitu mungil dalam pelukan Zitao.

"Maaf sayang, _mommy_ hanya pergi sebentar. Kau lihat 'kan? _Mommy_ kembali?" Zitao mengusap pelan rambut panjang Sophia.

Gadis mungil itu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Zitao dengan wajah sendunya. "Setelah ini, ayo pulang ke rumah, _mommy_. Sophia ingin tinggal bersama _mommy_ dan _daddy_.." bisiknya.

Jangan tanya bagaimana detak jantung Zitao berbunyi. Sungguh, ia ingin lari sekarang juga. Bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa menolak ajakan seorang gadis kecil nan polos seperti Sophia. Zitao mengerti perasaan kehilangan seorang ibu. Tapi bagaimana dengan dirinya jika harus mengikuti kemauan Sophia sepenuhnya.

Belum sempat Zitao menjawab ajakan Sophia, ia dikejutkan oleh suara pintu terbuka yang menampilkan seorang lelaki yang baru Zitao kenal kemarin. Lelaki itu tampak begitu tegap sekaligus tampan dalam balutan jas abu-abunya.

" _Daddy_.." seru sikecil Sophia yang tampak antusias menyambut sang ayah. Sementara Zitao lebih memilih diam dan menunduk. Ia ingin kabur saja rasanya.

"Halo cantik. Bagaimana keadaan anak _daddy_ hmm?"

Yifan mendekati ranjang Sophia yang membuat Zitao menggeser posisinya agar ayah dan anak itu bisa berdekatan. Rasa canggung juga mulai dirasakan Zitao. Entah mengapa ia selalu gemetar dan takut jika melihat Yifan.

"Baik _dad_. Lihat _mommy_ datang lagi _dad_.." seru Sophia semangat sambil menunjuk kea rah Zitao.

Yifan menoleh ke arah Zitao yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya. "Maaf Nona Zitao. Kau harus kembali lagi kesini."

Zitao melihat Yifan yang sepertinya merasa bersalah. Ah, Zitao semakin tidak enak pada Yifan, apalagi Sophia.

"Tidak Tuan. Kebetulan saya bekerja _shift_ malam, hari ini."

Zitao melihat Yifan menganggukkan kepalanya mengiyakan. Yifan dan Zitao sama-sama merasa canggung satu sama lain. Sesekali tampak keduanya saling beradu pandang lalu memutuskan begitu saja. Sedangkan Sophia hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah _mommy_ dan _daddy_ -nya seperti itu. Mungkin karena jarang bertemu, jadi _mommy_ dan _daddy_ malu. Begitu pikir Sophia.

" _Daddy_ … Tolong ajak _mommy_ pulang bersama kita. Sophia ingin tidur bersama _mommy_ dan _daddy_. Sophia juga ingin ke taman bermain bersama _mommy_ dan _daddy_. _Please dad_.." Sophia memohon sambil mengamit kedua tangannya dibawah dagu seperti orang menyembah. Sedangkan Zitao hanya menganga melihatnya.

Yifan melihat Zitao yang tampak _shock_. Mungkin ini sudah waktunya. Pikir Yifan. "Nona Zitao. Bisa bicara sebentar?"

Zitao menoleh kearah Yifan dan mengangguk pelan. "Sebentar sayang. _Daddy_ harus bicara pada _mommy_." Dengan berani Yifan menyentuh pergelangan tangan Zitao dan mengajaknya keluar.

.

.

.

Mereka berada di taman rumah sakit. Zitao melihat tangan Yifan yang masih memegang tangannya. Sadar akan hal itu Yifan melepaskan tangannya pada tangan Zitao. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Zitao cepat.

"Begini Nona. Ah, maksudku Zitao. Aku benar-benar butuh bantuanmu. Aku tau ini terdengar tidak sopan dan egois. Tapi aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu Zitao."

Zitao semakin gugup mendengarnya. Ia menelan ludahnya kasar saat mata Yifan tepat menatap dalam bola matannya.

Entah mengapa, saat menatap Yifan hati Zitao bergetar. Ternyata Yifan lebih tampan saat dilihat dari dekat. Dan semua itu mengingatkan Zitao pada-

Sehun.

"Menikahlah denganku."

.

.

.

 _ **Pilihlah aku.**_

 _ **Karena aku lebih memilih membagi seluruh hidupku bersamamu daripada menghadapi dunia ini seorang diri.**_

 _ **Aku menyadari, bahwa dirimulah sisa dari perjalanan hidupku**_

.

.

.

Harvard University.

Pemuda itu tersenyum kala melihat layar ponsel miliknya. Layar bergambarkan dirinya yang sedang merangkul seorang gadis. Keduanya tampak tersenyum lebar kearah kamera. Gadis pujaan hatinya.

"Huffh, Zitao.." nama itu bagai mantra yang selalu diucapkan pemuda itu. Entah mengapa nama itu selalu terlintas dalam hatinya, selalu ada dalam ingatannya. Nama yang membuat pemuda tampan itu selalu merindukannya.

Sebentar lagi liburan. Pikirnya. Ia ingin cepat-cepat waktu itu terjadi agar dirinya bisa cepat pula kembali ke China dan bertemu Zitao.

"Tunggu aku Zitao."

.

.

.

 _ **Hingga waktu itu tiba, aku akan menunggu**_ _ **sampai itu terjadi.**_

 _ **Sampai takdir yang akan mempertemukan kita.**_

 _ **Karena aku tahu, bahwa kamulah alasan disetiap harapan dan impianku.**_

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **CONTINUE**_

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Terima kasih sudah membaca. Sekali lagi, berhenti jadi pembaca gelap ya teman-teman. Bukannya banyak maunya, tapi aku butuh dihargai dan juga saran yang membangun :)**_

 _ **-Xiexie**_


End file.
